


Lisa Star, US Nationals Figure Skater, is Now Seeing Rory Michaels

by laCommunarde



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, figure skating, getting out of the city for a few months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laCommunarde/pseuds/laCommunarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Central City Gazette Article about the Figure Skater, Lisa Star (Lisa Snart figure skating name) and her relationship with Rory Michaels (Mick Rory) who is going on tour with her and her brother to get out of Central City for a few months and also to keep Lisa safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lisa Star, US Nationals Figure Skater, is Now Seeing Rory Michaels

Central City Gazette - US Nationals Figure Skating Champion Lisa Star, 24, was recently seen in the company of a strange man in a fire fighter uniform!

The Gazette got an exclusive interview with the star figure skater and Central City native, Lisa Star, to discuss who the man might be. His name is Rory Michaels, 35. He has been officially seeing Star for a month, though they met at a family get together as teenagers, according to the skater. He is a volunteer fire fighter and garage mechanic in Central City and has his associates degree from Central City Community College. We know we would love him to repair our cars!

Michaels will be joining her on the tour, taking his fire fighting efforts away from Central City for the eight-month tour. He said that he is supportive of her skating and will do everything he can to help her. This might be an oblique reference to an attempt early this year on Ms. Star's life. However, when asked about it, he refused to answer. He also added that he was more than happy to travel with her and get out of Central City to see the rest of the country.

This relationship comes as a surprise to this newspaper as in the past, Ms. Star has said that she is not interested in dating. When asked what changed, she said that on meeting Michaels again, she felt comfortable enough to reconsider.

When asked where the romance might be going and whether she and Michaels had any plans for the future, both declined to say, instead saying that they would see where it went after the season was over. However, Mr. Michaels will be sharing a suite with Ms. Star and her elusive brother, Leo Star. We have not yet been able to get hold of him for an interview to find out what he thinks of the relationship, but both Ms. Star and Mr. Michaels said he will be joining them on their sightseeing.


End file.
